Pressure regulators of many types are old and well known for regulation of the pressure of fluids in various types of systems such as paint circulation systems. Such regulators are typically provided with a diaphragm which is spring loaded and which seats and unseats a ball or other ceiling member depending on the pressure on the diaphragm. Such regulators generally work well but suffer at times from a tendency to clog, particularly when used with certain materials.
It is therefore an object of this invention to provide a pressure regulator which is much less susceptible to clogging than the conventional state of the art regulators.
It is further an object of this invention to provide a pressure regulator which is easily serviced and even more desirably which may be easily serviced without removal of the regulator from the plumbing to which it is attached.
It is further an object of this invention to provide such a regulator which is easily and inexpensively manufactured and which functions effectively in the environment in which it is intended to be applied.